violet_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
'Bilbo Baggins '''is a character in the ''VIolet Trilogy, acting as the heroine's love interest. Ever since he was young, Violet and Bilbo wished to be on many adventures together, and eventually have this chance when they help Thorin Oakenshield find the Arkenstone and enter the quest to reclaim Erebor. Early life Bilbo was born two years before his beloved Violet Greenhill. The two grow up together as practically siblings by Bilbo's parents, Belladonna and Bungo Baggins. They later live alone in Bag End after Bilbo's parents die of unknown causes. ''Desolation upon the Mountain'' In the second book, Bilbo struggles in his relationship with Violet. In one hand he is in love with her, but can't say anything to her. On the other hand, he sees her as his best friend. On a third hand, Bilbo struggles on wether he should tell her about the One Ring (later tells her this in Bad Blood). Bad Blood Epilogue At the end, Bilbo and Violet are married and have three children together: Frodo, Thorin and Lily. Their children call Thorin their uncle and all Fili and Kili's children their cousins. Relationships Violet Greenhill Violet is Bilbo's female best friend and eventual girlfriend (later wife) Thorin Oakenshield Thorin and Bilbo are best friends by the epilogue of Bad Blood and has named his second son "Thorin Bilbo" (but they refer to Thorin Baggins as TJ since people called TJ Thorin Junior by several others). Other names * The Hobbit * The Male Hobbit * Master Burglar (by Thorin) * Barrel Rider (by himself and Smaug) * He who walks unseen * Luckwearer * Master Baggins (by Thorin) * Riddle-maker * Thief in the Shadows (by Smaug) * Master Hobbit * Burr-a-hobbit (By the Trolls) * Ferret (the Trolls) Personality Appearance Family * Violet Greenhill - Love Interest and Fellow Council Member * Belladonna Took (mother) * Bungo Baggins (Father) * Isiengrim Took I (maternal ancestor) * Isengrim II (maternal ancestor * Isumbras III (maternal ancestor) * Ferumbras Took II (maternal great-great-grandfather) * Fortinbras Took I (maternal great-grandfather) * Balbo Baggins (great-grandfather) * Berylla Boffin (great-grandmother) * Ivy Goodenough (great-great-grandmother) * Boffo Boffin (great-great-grandfather) * Gerontius Took (maternal grandfather) * Adamanta Chubb (maternal grandmother) * Mungo Baggins (paternal grandfather) * Laura Grubb (paternal grandmother) * Belba Baggins Bolger (paternal aunt) * Rudigar Bolger (paternal uncl) * Longo Baggins (paternal uncle) * Camellia Sackville Baggins (paternal aunt) * Otho Sackville Baggins (paternal cousin) * Lobelia Bracegirdle Sackville-Baggins (cousin-in-law) * Lotho Sackville Baggins (first cousin once removed) * Linda Baggins Proudfoot (paternal aunt) * Bodo Proudfoot (uncle) * Odo Proudfoot (first cousin) * Olo Proudfoot (first cousin once removed) * Sancho Proudfoot (second cousin) * Bingo Baggins (paternal uncle) * Chica Chubb Baggins (paternal aunt) * Falco Chubb Baggins (first cousin) * Hildigrim Took (maternal uncle) * Rosa Baggins (maternal aunt) * Adalgrim Took (maternal uncle) * Marah Cauliflower (mother-in-law) * Tomas Greenhill III (father-in-law) * Tomas Greenhill IV (brother-in-law) * Lewis Greenhill (nephew) * Markus Greenhill (nephew) * Will Greenhill (brother-in-law) * Willa Greenhill (niece) * Liam Greenhill (nephew) * Jordan Proudfoot (brother-in-law) * Marah Proudfoot (niece) * Mirabella Took (maternal aunt) * Gorbadoc Brandybuck (maternal uncle by marriage) * Rorimac Brandybuck (maternal cousin) * Primula Brandybuck (maternal cousin)}} Allies * Royal Company of Erebor - Fellow Council Members ** Thorin Oakenshield - Best Friend ** Fíli - Ally turned Friend and Older Brother Figure ** Kíli - Ally turned Friend and Older Brother Figure ** Óin ** Glóin ** Bifur ** Bofur - Friend ** Bombur ** Balin - Mentor and Grandfather Figure; Friend ** Dwalin - Friend and Brother Figure ** Dori ** Nori ** Ori ** Erebor Wives Society - Allies and Associates *** Tauriel *** Astrid *** Sigrid Category:Male characters Category:Characters in Indigo Flower of the Valley Category:Hobbits Category:Characters in Desolation upon the Mountain Category:Characters in Bad Blood Category:Characters